¿All Might es mi padre?
by lorena.edogawa
Summary: (Tn) Koizumi siempre ha querido ser una heroína y con un poder como el suyo puede lograrlo. Lo que no espera es que mientras este en la academia Yūei, descubra quién es su padre: All Might. Aparte que tendrá a su lado a un rubio algo explosivo, que la ve como algo más que una amiga. CONTIENE SPOILERS DE LA PRIMERA, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA Y EL MANGA.
1. - Primera parte-

~•~

-Para encontrar contenido especial, enterarse de las últimas cosas que he subido o simplemente descubrir más sobre mi día a día:

Instagram: lorena_edogawa

-Para contactar conmigo:

Gmail: lorena.

~•~

Contiene spoilers de la primera y segunda temporada. Contiene los siguientes arcos:

-El ataque de los villanos en la USJ.

-Festival de Deportes.

-Stain, asesino de héroes.

-Exámenes (contra los profesores).

Emparejamiento: Katsuki Bakugou.


	2. (Tn) Koizumi

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta y ojos azules corría junto a un chico de pelo verde y pecas.

No pararon de correr hasta que llegaron a una zona donde varios héroes estaban intentando derrotar a un villano.

-Wow, es Kamui Woods-dijo la chica con un brillo de fangirl en sus ojos.

-¡El joven y talentoso estrella naciente!-gritó su amigo, Izuku.

-Sois fans, ¿no?-cuestionó divertido un hombre cerca de ellos.

-No-negaron a la vez algo tímidos.

El héroe estaba a punto de atrapar al villano cuando una chica enorme lo golpeó tirandolo al suelo.

-Hoy es el día de mi debut, me llamó Mt. Lady, por favor acordaros de mi-pidió la mujer.

Casi al instante los periodistas comenzaron a sacarla fotos, mientras, Izuku y (Tn) apuntaban nuevos datos en sus libretas.

-¿También tomais apuntes?-preguntó el hombre de nuevo.-Continuar así, seguro que podréis convertiros en héroes.

-¡Sí!¡Daremos lo mejor de nosotros!-respondió ilusionado Izuku.

-Muchas gracias-agradecio con una gran sonrisa (Tn).

 **X**

-Bueno, todos decidisteis ir a la sección de héroes-habló el profesor con una sonrisa dejando los papeles encima de su escritorio.-Sólo sed conscientes de no utilizar vuestra peculiaridad en contra de las reglas.

Los alumnos alzaron la voz aprobando lo que había dicho el maestro.

-¡No me metas en el mismo saco que ellos viejo! -gritó un alumno con el pelo rubio.

Esto incitó a los demás a meterse con él.

-De hecho, ¿tu quieres ir al instituto Yūei Bakugou?-comentó un compañero.

-¡Exacto!¡Y seré el mejor para después ser el mejor héroe de todos!¡Por eso sólo yo puedo entrar al Yūei!

-La verdad es que (Tn) y Midoriya también quieren entrar a ese instituto-habló el profesor con tranquilidad.

Los ojos de Katsuki se abrieron ante la mención de esos nombres, sobre todo el último.

Todos los de clase se giraron para ver al chico de cabellos verdes para luego comenzar a reírse.

-Tu no puedes ser un héroe Midoriya, no tienes ninguna particularidad-dijo uno de sus compañeros riéndose en alto.

-¡Exacto Deku!-gritó Katsuki caminando hacia su asiento.-¡Nunca podrás serlo!

Estaba a punto de hacer explotar su mesa cuando (Tn) se colocó delante de su amigo.

-Él también puede ser un héroe, tendrá dificultades pero al final lo logrará-declaró sin titubear con una mirada firme.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, Bakugo bajo el brazo para no herirla. Izuku se sonrojo detrás de la joven.

-Tch, ya veremos como lo haces en el examen de admisión.

Con eso dicho volvió a su asiento. (Tn) suspiro antes de sentarse de nuevo y luego darle una sonrisa a su amigo, muy parecida a la de cierto héroe.

 **X**

-No lo sé (Tn). Kacchan tiene razón, sin una peculiaridad no puedo ser como All Might.

-No digas eso, estoy segura de que podrás.

Izuku evitó la mirada de la rubia avergonzado.

-Tu tienes una peculiaridad, encima muy parecida a la de All Might. Yo no tengo nada de eso, ni una fuerza descomunal ni puedo hacer explosiones...

-No hagas caso a Kacchan, él sólo es un fanfarrón. No tiene idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Ambos entraron a un túnel, los dos vivían cerca el uno del otro así que siempre iban juntos a casa.

-¿Tu crees que podría convertirme en un héroe?-preguntó esperanzado levantando la vista de su cuaderno para encontrarse con los ojos azul eléctrico de la chica.

-Por supuesto que si, Izuku-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pareces estar todo el día sonriendo-comentó su amigo riéndose.

De pronto, de la alcantarilla salió un villano con aspecto de moco.

-Bien, puedo utilizar al chico.

Acto seguido rodeó al chico empujando a (Tn), haciéndola caer al suelo.

Al darse cuenta del peligro que corría su amigo se levantó. Estaba a punto de usar su poder cuando otra persona apareció.

All Might.

-¡No os preocupéis!¡Porque estoy aquí!¡Texas smash!-gritó golpeando al villano que soltó al chico inconsciente.

(Tn) corrió hacia su amigo para comprobar si estaba bien mientras que el héroe metía al villano en unas botellas vacías.

Cuando vio que Izuku estaba bien se dirigió al héroe número uno con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias All Might-agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

Al mirar a la chica, Yagi se sorprendió un poco al ver su apariencia: ojos azules eléctricos, cabello rubio y una sonrisa tan brillante como la que él llevaba.

Casi parecía una copia de él de pequeño.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías firmar esto?-preguntó algo tímida sacando un cuaderno y un boli de su mochila.

-Claro, lo que sea por un fan-respondió cogiendo los dos objetos.

Observó un poco su interior viendo un montón de información sobre héroes que parecía haber recolectado.

-Veo que te esfuerzas mucho, ¿quieres ser una heroína?

Ella asintió, luego recogió otro cuaderno que estaba en el suelo.

-Este es de mi amigo. Él es un gran admirador tuyo. Si no te importa, ¿podrías...?

-Claro, ¡no hay problema!-dijo devolviendo la libreta para coger la otra.

La verdad es que Yagi se sentía a gusto con esa chica. Parecía que la conocía desde hace mucho cuando no era así.

Si fuera por él, se hubiera ido de inmediato dejando al chico al cuidado de su amiga.

Pero había algo que se lo impedía.

-¡Aquí tienes!-dijo con entusiasmo devolviendo los objetos.

-Muchas gracias por todo, All Might-volvió a agradecer (Tn).

Justo entonces Izuku despertó.

-¡¿All Might?!

-Lo siento de verás-se disculpó el nombrado con una sonrisa.-Os he involucrado con ese villano.

-¿Dónde esta mi cuaderno?-se preguntó a si mismo Izuku mirando a su alrededor hasta que (Tn) le entregó el objeto mostrando la firma de All Might.-¡Muchas gracias!¡Será una reliquia familiar!¡E incluso un tesoro familiar!

-Ok-respondió el héroe preparándose para irse.-Bueno, me tengo que ir, los profesionales estamos muy atareados.

-¿Eh?-dijo Midoriya acercándose a él.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión. ¡Adiós!

All Might saltó alejándose del suelo. (Tn) se giró para ver a su amigo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¡¿No me digas que ese iditota...?!-gritó la chica mirando a la figura del héroe número uno alejarse.

Os dejó aquí el primer capítulo. A medida que vaya escribiendo iré publicando.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. One for all

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

(Tn) respiro activando su peculiaridad. Algo parecido a unos relámpagos amarillos la cubrieron y sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes.

Se colocó de cuclillas y dio un gran salto para seguir a su amigo y a All Might.

-Izuku, no puedes ir agarrando las piernas de las personas que tienen que trabajar. Sobre todo de héroes-le regaño cuando llegó cerca de ellos.

Izuku no dijo nada hasta que se detuvieron en un techo.

-Perdón por la conducta de mi amigo-se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Bueno, que tenga cuidado la próxima vez. ¡Me tengo que ir!-dicho eso se fue acercándose al bordillo del techo.

-¡Espera!-gritó Izuku.-¿Es posible que alguien sin ningún poder se convierta en alguien como tu?

"Izuku..." pensó (Tn) queriendo saber la respuesta del héroe número uno, pero lo que vio fue como All Might poco a poco iba desapareciendo en una espesa nube de vapor. Su compañero todavía ni se había dado cuenta.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, ambos vieron a un hombre delgado y muy diferente en comparación de All Might.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Ehhh???!!!-gritó Midoriya con los ojos bien abiertos.-¡¿Un impostor?!

 **X**

-Izuku-habló (Tn) caminando junto a él.-¿Estas bien?

Este suspiro mirando su cuaderno quemado.

-Todos decían que no puedo llegar a ser un héroe, y no los escuché. Pero ahora que me lo dice el héroe número uno, es diferente.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. (Tn) estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un ruido los detuvo.

Al otro lado de la calle, un grupo de personas observaban a un villano que tenía como rehén a un chico.

-¿Kacchan?-cuestionó la rubia corriendo hacía el lugar seguida por su amigo.-¿Ese no es...?

-El villano que capturó All Might-terminó Izuku.-Es mi culpa, si no hubiera actuado de esa forma no hubiera escapado.

Mientras el otro divagaba, (Tn) observaba con atención la escena. All Might se había quedado sin tiempo y los héroes no podían hacer mucho.

-Necesitarán a alguien con un poder ventajoso para derrotarlo-murmuró ella mordiendo su labio, deseando poder ayudarlos.

En un momento dado, Izuku corrió hacia su compañero, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Idiota!¡Detente!-gritaron los héroes.

Este los ignoró y lanzó su mochila contra el villano para ganar tiempo mientras intentaba sacar a su compañero.

Pero la cosa de lodo se recuperó en poco tiempo y alzó su brazo para golpear al peliverde.

(Tn) actuó con rapidez activando su poder y logró sacar a su amigo evitando el golpe. Pero al hacerlo chocaron contra la pared que tenían al lado.

-¿Estas bien?-cuestionó la rubia algo adolorida.

-S...si.

El villano volvió a intentar golpearlos, sin embargo, en esta ocasión fue All Might quien lo detuvo.

-Has logrado persuadirme...mi moral no sólo esta para escuchar, me dice que no encajó como ejemplo. ¡Los profesionales ponen sus vidas en peligro todo el tiempo!¡Detroit smash!

Con un puñetazo no sólo derrotó al villano, sino que hizo que se pusiera a llover.

La policía llegó, arrestando al hombre de lodo. Los héroes alabaron a Katsuki y (Tn), pero regañaron a Izuku ante sus acciones.

All Might se giró, viendo a la chica. Apenas había visto por un momento su poder. Pero le recordaba demasiado al One for all.

Demasiado.

 **X**

Izuku y (Tn) caminaban con lentitud de vuelta a sus casas. El chico parecía deprimido, tampoco ayudó que Katsuki no le diera las gracoas por intentar salvarlo.

-Bueno, mi ayuda fue inútil. Pero ahora podré concentrarme en el futuro de forma más realista-comentó el peliverde.

-¡Estoy aquí!-gritó All Might sorprendiendo a ambos apareciendo desde la esquina.

-¡¿All Might?!¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?!

-¿No estabas rodeado de reporteros?-cuestionó (Tn) curiosa.

El héroe se rió antes de contestar.

-¡Puedo esquivarlos si quiero!¡Después de todo soy All Mi-

Se interrumpió a si mismo escupiendo algo de sangre con su cuerpo normal.

Tras eso explicó como Midoriya le había hecho actuar. Como él, al igual que muchos otros héroes, había corrido para salvar a alguien antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Le dijo que podía convertirse en un héroe. Y también que era digno de heredar su poder.

All Might les explicó en que consistía su poder y como iba pasando de persona a persona, cultivando poco a poco ese poder.

-Pero sigue siendo decisión tuya, así que, ¿qué me dices?

Izuku, el cual estaba en el suelo tras el discurso motivador del símbolo de la paz, secó sus lágrimas antes de responderle asintiendo.

-Si, por favor...

-Esa es una respuesta rápida. Tal y como me la esperaba. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Izuku...Izuku Midoriya.

-¿Y el tuyo jovencita?

-(Tn) Koizumi-respondió sonriendo.

All Might se congeló al oír aquello, pero lo ocultó volviendo a hablar con el peliverde para discutir cuando entrenar.

 **X**

Yagi sacó el móvil de su pantalón cuando llegó a su casa. Marcó el número de un amigo suyo, tenía que verificar algo, y sabía a quien recurrir.

- _Vaya Yagi. Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas. ¿A qué se debe?_ -preguntó la voz de un hombre por el teléfono.

-Perdona que te pida esto Tsukauchi. ¿Podrías investigar un poco a Emiko?

- _¿A qué viene eso ahora? Hace casi quince años que no habéis hablado._

-Creo que tiene una hija...

 _"(Tn) Koizumi"_

-Y yo soy el padre.

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en silencio. Pocos segundos después volvió a hablar.

- _La investigare. Imagino que para mañana tendré toda la información. Si estas libre podemos ir a alguna parte para que así te lo enseñe._

-Muchas gracias Tsukauchi.

- _No las des._

Con eso dicho, terminó la llamada.


	4. Emiko Koizumi y Toshinori Yagi

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Yagi entró en una cafetería a la mañana siguiente. Había quedado con su amigo policía allí.

Tsukauchi lo saludo, el héroe igual antes de sentarse en una mesa apartada del resto.

-¿Qué tal trabajando?-cuestionó Yagi en cuanto recibieron sus pedidos.

-Bastante bien, por suerte no ha ocurrido nada importante-dijo sacando un cuaderno de su chaqueta.-Ahora, te tengo que ser sincero. Emiko si que tiene una hija.

El rostro del héroe se volvió más serio.

-No sé si es tu hija o no. Pero si me lo preguntas, yo diría que lo es-abrió el cuaderno sacando una imagen de la chica llamada (Tn) junto a su madre.-Tiene quince años, nació exactamente-

-El mismo año en que lo dejamos-terminó All Might.

-Así es. Encima, su poder es casi igual que el One for all-comentó el policía.-Es probable que lo heredará de ti. Aparte que Emiko no ha salido con ningún hombre desde que estuvo contigo, centrándose en la niña.

Yagi respiró antes de decir sus próximas palabras.

-Así que...no es ninguna tontería si pienso que puede ser mi hija.

-Deberías hablar con Emiko. Preguntarla si es cierto. Y si es así, felicidades amigo mío-terminó sonriendo.

-Tsukauchi, podría tener una hija-volvió repetir con una sonrisa tan grande como las de All Might.

 **X**

Tras un par de semanas de entrenamiento para su sucesor en el que su amiga había ido a apoyarlo, Yagi decidió enfrentarse a Emiko. Su ex.

El héroe no tenía ninguna duda de que ella era su hija.

Había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla mejor mientras estaba con Izuku, el cuál sacaba toda la basura de la playa.

"-Mi madre nunca me quiso decir quien era mi padre. Ella dice que es alguien increíble. Me gustaría conocerlo algún día."

Ella lo haría, lo conocería dentro de poco.

Yagi tuvo suerte cuando se enteró de que Emiko y (Tn) vivían en la misma casa desde hacía quince años. Por lo que no le costó encontrarla.

Respirando profundamente, el rubio tocó la puerta. Era el momento.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer con pelo castaño que la llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos del mismo color y mejillas algo rosadas.

-¿Ya...Yagi?-cuestionó sorprendida.-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar e imagino que sabrás de que.

Un silencio llegó tras ese comentario. Emiko abrió un poco más la puerta invitandolo a entrar.

Cuando ambos se acomodaron en el salón pudieron hablar tranquilamente.

-Es por (Tn), ¿cierto?

-¿Esta ella aquí?-cuestionó el héroe.

-No. Se fue a casa de un amigo a estudiar.

-Izuku Midoriya-añadió Yagi.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Lo estoy entrenando para que sea mi sucesor.

Emiko se recosto más en el sillón mientras soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Así es como la conociste... ¿Ella lo sabe?

-No le he dicho nada de nosotros. Sabe que esta es mi verdadera forma y lo de One for all.

-Ya veo.

El silencio llenó la estancia, hasta que All Might preguntó con voz temblorosa algo que deseaba saber.

-Entonces, ¿ella es mi hija?

Otros instantes de silencio llegaron tras esas palabras.

-Así es.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Tu carrera estaba empezando. Te estabas convirtiendo en un héroe. No lo quise decir para no detenerte.

Yagi no iba negarlo, él se hubiera quedado con ella para criar a (Tn).

-Me gustaría contárselo. Emiko-llamó a la mujer haciendo que lo mirará a los ojos mostrando su decisión.-Me he perdido el nacimiento de mi hija, sus primeros pasos, palabras, cumpleaños... Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La chica lo medito por un momento antes de responder.

-Si vas a decírselo, tendrás que prometerme que la cuidaras y asumiras las consecuencias. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Toshinori asintió con convicción. Él iba a hacerlo.

 **X**

(Tn) regresaba a casa después de estar toda la tarde con Izuku estudiando. La madre de su amigo prácticamente la adoraba. Siempre les hacía unos bocatas cuando iba a su hogar.

La chica sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta mientras tarareaba una canción.

-¡Ya he vuelto mamá!

Se cambió las zapatillas antes de ir a su habitación a dejar su mochila con los libros y cuadernos de la escuela.

-(Tn)-llamó su madre desde el pasillo delante de su cuarto.-¿Puedes venir un momento al salón?

-Claro. ¿Pasa algo?-cuestionó siguiendola.

-Bueno...quiero presentarte...a tu padre-terminó entrando al salón donde estaba Yagi.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron considerablemente, sin creerse una palabra.

-Mamá, no-

-Lamentó no habertelo dicho antes. Pero si, tu padre es el héroe número uno.

-Y símbolo de la paz-añadió el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa.

(Tn) todavía estaba en shock. All Might, el héroe que había conocido hace apenas un par de semanas, ¿ahora era su padre?

-Siéntate cariño-la dijo su madre con suavidad poniendo su mano en el hombro.-Tenemos varias cosas que contarte.

Ambas se sentaron en el sofá, antes de que los dos adultos comenzarán a relatar como se conocieron, como fue su relación, como rompieron y como al final nació ella.

(Tn) había estado en silencio mientras escuchaba con atención. Por fin descubriendo quién era su padre.

-Os dejaré solos para hablar-se ofreció Emiko llendo a la cocina.

Después de unos segundos, Yagi habló.

-Me gustaría haber sabido de tu existencia mucho antes. No me perdonare por estos quince años estando fuera. Espero que-

Yagi se detuvo al ver como pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Al instante el héroe estaba levantado y acercándose a su hija.

-¿Estas bien?¿Necesitas al-

El hombre fue cortado de nuevo cuando vio que (Tn) le devolvía la mirada sonriendo.

-Me alegró de conocerte al fin papá.

Y entonces Yagi no se pudo contener, abrazo a la niña, siendo correspondida por esta.

-Yo también.

 **X**

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Ehhh???!!¡¡¡¿¿¿All Might es tu padre???!!!

-Baja la voz joven Midoriya-pidió el héroe.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Y también tienes el One for all???!!!

-¡Izuku haz el favor de dejar de gritar!-dijo su amiga.


	5. El examen de admisión

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Llegó el día. La hora de tomar el examen de admisión. (Tn) acompañaba a su amigo Izuku, el pobre estaba demasiado nervioso y todavía no había probado su poder.

Toshinori había avisado a su hija de que estaría entre los jueces pero no los podría ayudar, así que tendrían que darlo todo.

-Venga Izuku, no te pongas tan nervioso. Lo harás bien.

-No estoy segura (Tn).

-¡Quítate del medio Deku!-gritó una voz tras ellos, era bastante obvio que se trataba de Kacchan.

El rubio se detuvo cuando quedó al lado de la chica. La miró por unos momentos pero no dijo nada.

-¿Acaso me quieres desear suerte Kacchan?-cuestionó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tch, sólo intenta no suspender con muy mala nota rubita.

-Ambos tenemos el mismo color de pelo-dijo viendo como pasaba por su lado.-Bueno, vámonos Izuku.

Se giró para ver al pobre chico flotando en el aire. (Tn) suspiró frotando su frente.

-Recemos para que todo salga bien.

 **X**

Los exámenes escritos no fueron tan complicados, y en el examen práctico no permitieron que compañeros del mismo colegio cooperasen. Pero eso no impidió a (Tn) conseguir los puntos necesarios, aunque estuvo más tiempo ayudando a otras personas.

Mientras ella y muchos otros hacían el examen, en la sala donde estaban todos los profesores y el director, los observaban con atención.

All Might en su forma normal, miraba con orgullo como su hija salvaba a una chica que estaba a punto de ser aplastada.

-Parece que estas muy pendiente de lo que hace esa joven-habló una voz a su lado.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del héroe.

-Creo que se está equivocando director. Intentó mirar a todos-respondió rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría hablar con ella. Tal vez la invite a algo de té-dijo pensativo el pequeño animal.

Un poquito de sangre salió de la boca del héroe número uno.

-Nunca cambiará, eh, ¿director?-dijo con algo de temor, a saber lo que decía en esa charla.

 **X**

Una semana más tarde, (Tn) se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena.

-Mamá, ¿papá va a venir?-cuestionó mientras ponía el katsudon en diferentes platos.

-Se supone que si. A menos que se encuentre a un villano por el camino-murmuró con desdén lo último.

-Mamá, no seas así. Esta intentando pasar más tiempo con nosotras.

-Más bien contigo. A mi ya me da igual-respondió viendo como su hija dejaba los platos en la mesa.

-La chispa del amor se apagó por completo, ¿eh?

-Hace mucho así que no tengas esperanzas.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta de la entrada se abrió revelando la figura esquelética de All Might.

-Ya llegué-saludo cambiandose los zapatos antes de entrar.-Y esto es para ti-dijo dándole una carta a (Tn).-Es de la Yūei.

-Gracias-agradeció cogiendola.-Voy a abrirla en mi habitación. Ahora enseguida volveré a cenar.

Cuando se fue del salón, Emiko dirigió una mirada acusadora a Toshinori.

-Si por alguna casualidad mi hija suspende, es todo culpa tuya.

-Oye-se quejó el héroe nervioso, esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.-Yo creo que no habrá ningún problema. Estuve supervisando el examen y ella consiguió bastantes puntos. Seguro que ha aprobado.

-Más te vale-respondió señalandolo con los palillos.-Más te vale.

En la habitación de (Tn), la rubia se sentó en su escritorio y abrió la carta sacando un pequeño dispositivo circular.

De este apareció una pantalla holográfica, donde se pudo ver a un animal con traje.

-¡Enhorabuena por pasar el examen señorita Koizumi!-habló con ilusión.-Ha aprobado con buenas calificaciones los exámenes escritos y en el práctico logró 76 puntos. 36 puntos de rescate y 40 de derrotar a los robots. Impresionante, pero no esperaba menos de la hija de All Might.

La mirada de la chica se volvió más seria, al parecer ya sabían quién era ella.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo personalmente para tratar algunas cosas. ¡No te preocupes, te invitare a un té!-terminó con una alegría increíble.

 **X**

Cuando (Tn) regresó al salón, la mirada de los dos adultos cayó sobre ella, queriendo saber el veredicto.

Con una sonrisa de parte de ella, supieron la respuesta.

-Joven (Tn), estoy-comenzó Toshinori levantándose para felicitarla, solo para ser interrumpido por Emiko, que se había adelantado.

-Oh, mi pequeña va a ir a la Yūei-dijo abrazandola con fuerza.-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. La mejor escuela para futuros héroes.

-Gracias mamá.

La mujer se separó de ella, dejándola algo de espacio.

-Bien hecho (Tn), lo hiciste genial en el examen. Espero grandes cosas de ti en el futuro-dijo el héroe número uno levantando el pulgar, lo cuál terminó con un regaño por parte de Emiko.

-No pongas presión a la niña.

-Sólo quería felicitarla, ¡nada más, lo juro!

Mientras observaba a los dos adultos "discutir" (Toshinori defendiendose y

Emiko acusándolo), su teléfono sonó.

Sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, salió al pasillo para poder hablar. Se sorprendió al ver que era su amigo.

-Vaya Kacchan. ¿Qué haces llamándole a estas horas?

-¡Sólo llamaba para saber si has pasado o no rubita!

-¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?-cuestionó divertida.-Pase así que no te preocupes, imagino que tu también lo lograste.

-¡Maldición! Te tendré en clase... ¿Deku aprobó?

-No lo sé la verdad. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu?-bromeó la chica.

Ella sabía que Kacchan era años atrás amigo de Izuku, pero ahora lo odiaba. Aún así (Tn) siguió siendo considerada una amiga por parte de Katsuki.

Algo que la sorprendió, sin embargo, no le gustaba el acoso que recibía el peliverde. Así que lo protegió de los matones.

(Tn) notó que la "discusión familiar" había terminado.

-Que descanses Kacchan, ya te veré mañana.

-¡Buenas noches rubita!-gritó con su tono habitual antes de colgar.

(Tn) guardó su móvil en los bolsillos de su pantalón con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Había entrado en la escuela más prestigiosa de Japón en el que All Might iba a ser profesor.


	6. La reunión y las pruebas

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

(Tn) se aliso el uniforme antes de colgarse su mochila en la espalda. Era el primer día de clase en la Yūei, pero ella había sido llamada para hablar con el director una hora antes del inicio de las clases.

-Me voy mamá-dijo mirándola, esta tenía el ceño fruncido, algo que no era bueno.-Venga, no es culpa de papá que el director quiera hablar conmigo-intentó razonar.

-Como te diga algo malo te juro que golpeare a ese idiota. Me da igual que sea "el símbolo de la paz"-dijo escéptica.

(Tn) sabía que era verdad, ya que ella enseñaba kárate en un gimnasio cercano. Y dado a eso, la rubia había ido a sus clases desde que tenía memoria. Incluso ahora seguía yendo para hacer ejercicio. Hacia un año que había logrado tener el cinturón negro (su madre casi lloró de alegría).

-Bueno, pasatelo bien cielo-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.-Ya me contarás como ha ido tu día.

Con una sonrisa como respuesta salió del apartamento.

 **X**

(Tn) caminó por los pasillos de la Yūei, dirigiéndose al despacho del director. Cuando llegó hasta allí tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Casi al instante se abrió.

-Pasa Koizumi-dijo dejándola pasar.-He preparado algo de té.

(Tn) dejó su mochila al lado de donde se sentó y agarró la taza que el animal la estaba ofreciendo.

-Bueno, imaginarás la razón por la que te he llamado aquí.

-La verdad es que no estoy del todo segura director.

-O por favor, llámame Nedzu-pidió tomando un sorbo de su taza.-Recientemente, All Might ha descubierto de tu existencia. Cosa que nos ha contado a nosotros, los profesores del centro.

Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

-No estoy en tu contra pero creo que prefieres seguir en el anonimato. Sin que nadie sepa de tu existencia. De esa manera no estarías ni tu ni tu familia en peligro.

-Así es, mi madre y yo seríamos los blancos de numerosos villanos. Aparte que la gente siempre me compararia con él, me gustaría convertirme en una heroína desde cero-terminó con decisión.

-Una buena decisión. Eso no quita que espero mucho de ti, Koizumi.

Tras terminar de beber, Nedzu la acompañó hasta la sala de profesores, ya que al parecer, querían conocerla (no todos los días puedes ver a la hija de All Might).

-Os presentó a (Tn) Koizumi-presentó el director al resto de profesores.-Como ya sabréis, tendréis que ocultar su verdadera ascendencia. ¿De acuerdo?-cuestionó poniendo sus brazos arriba.

-No había necesidad de todo esto-dijo Toshinori algo cohibido.

-Oh, Aizawa-nombró la rubia sorprendida.

-No esperaba que fueses tu-habló el hombre acercándose a ella.-Al menos es una agradable sorpresa.

-¿Os conocéis?-preguntó All Might.

-Él viene desde hace mucho a las clases de mi madre.

-¡Ah!¡Al gimnasio cerca de aquí! _Right?!-_ gritó Present Mic.

-Así es, Koizumi hace las clases muy duras-respondió el héroe pelinegro.

-Sobre todo cuando esta enfadada-comentó (Tn).

-Creo que me caería bien-pensó en alto Midnight.

-No deberías enfurecerla, All Might-recomendó Snipe.

-Lo sé...

 **X**

Cuando (Tn) abrió la puerta de clase, se encontró con Katsuki y un chico de cabello azul discutiendo.

El rubio estaba poniendo los pies encima de la mesa, mientras que el otro le decía que no podía hacer eso.

(Tn) se acercó y bajo al suelo los pies de su amigo. Este se giró para ver quién lo había hecho con una mirada furiosa.

-No seas así con nuestros compañeros Kacchan-dijo sentándose en la silla de al lado.-No conseguirás hacerte amigos de ellos.

-Tch, no necesito amigos ni compañeros. Yo me convertire en el héroe número uno.

-Entonces tendrás que pelear contra mi para conseguir ese puesto-dijo la chica.

-Ven si te atreves rubita-respondió sonriendo con superioridad.

Ella sólo se rió antes de dirigirse a su otro compañero.

-Disculpalo, él siempre es así. Me llamó (Tn) Koizumi, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo soy Iida Tenya de Soumei-se presentó moviendo de forma extraña las manos.-Un placer conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

Después, Iida dirigió su atención a Izuku que estaba parado en la puerta. Tras unos minutos apareció el profesor del aula (en un saco de dormir amarillo), el cual les

dijo que se pusieran la ropa de gimnasia y salieran afuera.

 **X**

Aizawa les hizo unas pruebas físicas en las que podían utilizar sus poderes. Sin embargo, la persona que consiguiera menor puntuación sería expulsado.

Tras varias pruebas, una discusión entre Aizawa e Izuku, un dedo roto y un intento de asesinato por parte de Katsuki, terminaron de hacer todo y los resultados fueron dados.

(Tn) buscó su nombre, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo ya que había quedado en segundo lugar por detrás de Yaoyorozu.

Tras ver dónde estaba ella, miró quien era el que había acabado en último lugar.

Su corazón se detuvo al leer el nombre: Izuku Midoriya.

-Ah, por cierto. Lo de la expulsión fue una mentira-dijo el profesor antes de sonreír como Totoro.-Fue sólo un truco para hacer que dierais lo mejor de vosotros.

(Tn) respiro tranquila, su amigo no iba a irse el primer día de clase. Algo es algo.

 **X**

Izuku y (Tn) ahora se encontraban en la enfermería. El peliverde se había roto un dedo, por lo que Aizawa le había dicho que fuera a curarselo y que (Tn) le acompañase.

-Wow, ¡ya está curado!-dijo la rubia con un brillo fangirl en sus ojos.

-Es increíble. Pero ahora me siento cansado-comentó Izuku.

-Mi poder es magnificar el progreso regenerativo de tu cuerpo-comenzó a explicar Recovery Girl dándole unos caramelos.-Con el propósito de sanar necesitas usar algo de tu fuerza. Si sigues lastimandote y usando la energía de tu cuerpo para regenerarte, terminarás muerto, así que se cuidadoso.

-¡¿Moriré de todas formas?!-cuestionó preocupado.

Mientras tanto, (Tn) había sacado su cuaderno y estaba apuntando todo lo que había dicho la anciana.

-¿Tu debes de ser (Tn) Koizumi?-preguntó entonces Recovery Girl, la cuál se había levantado de su asiento y ahora estaba delante de la chica.

La rubia asintió desconcertada. La anciana sonrió de forma cariñosa.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin.

(Tn) no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo.

"Se parece a su padre" pensó Recovery Girl.


	7. Trajes y ensallo de batallas

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Al día siguiente, las clases transcurrieron de forma normal. Tanto que no parecía una escuela de héroes.

Sin embargo, después del almuerzo llegaba la tan esperada clase de estudios de héroe.

Con All Might como profesor de esa clase.

-¡Soy yo!¡A través de la puerta como una persona normal!

Todos los alumnos se sintieron abrumados, ¡iban a darle clase el héroe número uno!¡el mismísimo símbolo de la paz!

-¡Los estudios de preparación de héroes!¡Para esta clasecontruiremos sus bases heroicas a través de varios ensayos!-explicó con entusiasmo.-¡Empecemos con esto!¡El ensayo de batallas!

No hace falta decir que a Katsuki le gustó esto último.

-Y para comenzar con vuestra primera batalla...-siguió hablando All Might señalando a la pared, donde aparecieron varias columnas con maletines en su interior.-¡Hemos preparado los trajes que nos enviasteis en la solicitud para que coincidiera con vuestras habilidades!

 **X**

(Tn) observó como le quedaba su traje de heroína (os voy a dejar elegir que tipo de traje queréis). Era perfecto.

Examinó el de sus compañeros, ¡eran realmente chulos! Aunque el único intimidante era el de Katsuki.

Pero el de Midoriya era muy lindo.

-¡Pareces un conejo Izuku!-se rió (Tn) sin ninguna mala intención por detrás.-¡Que mono estas!

El chico se sonrojo ante este comentario, moviéndose de forma nerviosa.

All Might procedió a explicar el ejercicio: un grupo de dos personas serían los villanos y otro de héroes. Los héroes tenían que recuperar un arma nuclear o detener a los villanos antes de que acabase el tiempo.

Por el otro lado, los villanos tenían que derrotar a los héroes o hacer que se les acabasen el tiempo.

Tras dar explicación, los grupos fueron decididos. El primer equipo sería Katsuki e Iida como villanos, contra los héroes, Izuku, Uraraka y (Tn).

Al ser impares, se decidió que serían tres personas en el grupo.

-¡Primero entrarán los villanos y después de cinco minutos entrarán los héroes!-dijo All Might.-¡Los demás observaremos todo desde la sala de monitores ubicada en el sótano del edificio!

 **X**

El grupo de héroes decidió dividirse en dos: Izuku y Uraraka fueron por un lado del edificio y (Tn) por el otro lado.

Esto se hizo ya que el peliverde todavía no podía controlar su poder. Y sería mejor que fuera con alguien más, y ya que la rubia podría pelear mejor, se fue sola.

Pero por desgracia, Katsuki encontró antes a los dos héroes y los atacó con su poder.

-¡¿Estas bien Uraraka?!-preguntó preocupado Izuku.

-Si...si, estoy bien-dijo esta todavía en shock.-¿Cómo estas tu?

-Sólo me ha rozado.

-¡Te mandaré a volar rápido antes de que nos interrumpan!-gritó Katsuki preparandose para atacar de nuevo con sus explosiones.

Sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo ya que (Tn) le golpeó en la cara. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no la habían oído llegar.

Los rayos amarillos cubrían su cuerpo y sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza.

-¡Izuku!¡Uraraka!¡Ir a buscar el arma!¡Yo detendre a Kacchan!

-¡Pero no podemos dejarte aquí sola!-gritó la castaña preocupada.

-Vamos Uraraka, ella puede con él-dijo Izuku levantandola del suelo antes de salir de allí.

Cuando (Tn) vio que se habían ido, se centró en su actual enemigo, el cual se estaba frotando la mejilla que había sido golpeada.

Sus ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello.

-Siempre preocupada por Deku... Encima tu ya sabías que tenía una peculiaridad. Os habéis estado burlando de mi.

-Eso no es cierto Kacchan, yo nunca me burlaria de ti-respondió la chica.

-¡Cállate rubita!-gritó ahora si, mirándola a los ojos.-¡Ahora si que estoy enfadado!

 **X**

 _Al tener las casas en el mismo barrio. Katsuki y (Tn) se conocieron al principio, convirtiéndose en grandes amigos._ _Siempre solían ir fuera a jugar o incluso a descubrir nuevos lugares. Poco después se les unieron varios chicos junto a Izuku._ _Katsuki era el líder._ _Pero todo cambio cuando manifestó su peculiaridad._

 **X**

Katsuki agarró el brazo de (Tn) y con el impulso de sus explosiones la echó al suelo.

Esta se quedó temporalmente sin aire. Hizo un esfuerzo y activó su peculiaridad para alejarse de él.

Sabiendo que lo mejor era escapar, con sólo dos dedos creo una explosión de aire.

Katsuki lo aguantó, pero al mirar dónde estaba la chica, se sorprendió al ver que ya no estaba allí.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!¡¿No vas a pelear contra mi (Tn)?!

 **X**

 _-Wow-habló una (Tn) de unos cinco años.-¿Eres capaz de leer ya Kacchan?_ _-Por supuesto que si (Tn). Ya te enseñaré-dijo sonriendo.-En cuanto a ti Izuku, de ahora en adelante tu nombre será Deku, una persona inservible en todo._

 _ **x**_

 _-¿Cuántas veces has logrado hacerlo revotar?-cuestionó otro niño a Katsuki._ _-Siete veces. ¿Qué hay de ti Deku?_ _-Cero...-murmuró el peliverde avergonzado._ _-Veis, soy el mejor-resaltó Katsuki sintiendo que su ego subía mientras veía la cara brillante de (Tn)._

 ** _x_**

 _De las manos del rubio salieron varias explosiones._ _-¡Es un poder increíble Kacchan!-gritó (Tn) con los ojos brillando de la emoción._ _-¿Tu crees?_ _-¡Claro que si!-respondió con una gran sonrisa._ _"Eso es. ¡Yo soy asombroso!¡Y los demás no!" pensó Katsuki._

 ** _x_**

 _-¿Ese es tu poder (Tn)?_ _-Así es Kacchan. Es algo como superfuerza._ _-Bueno, creo que seguirás necesitando que te protega. Obviamente, mi peculiaridad es más fuerte._ _-Me alegró de saber que me potregeras Kacchan._

 ** _x_**

 _Katsuki y el resto de sus amigos caminaron por un tronco. Ellos eran el famoso "escuadrón de héroes Bakugou"._ _Entonces Katsuki se cayó del troco, cayendo así al río que había allí._ _-¡Katsuki se cayó!-gritó uno de los niños.-¿Estará bien?_ _-Él es fuerte. ¡Seguro que esta bien!_ _-No os preocupéis. No me ha pasado nada-habló el rubio sonriendo con la ropa mojada._ _Una mano apareció en su campo de visión, la cuál pertenecía a Izuku._ _-¿Estas bien?¿Puedes ponerte en pie?_ _Katsuki miró como detrás de este se encontraba (Tn), con una mirada preocupada._

 **X**

" _Por tu culpa Deku, ¡ella me miró con esa expresión! Os derrotare y demostrare que soy el más fuerte de todos. ¡Yo debería de proteger a (Tn)!"_

-¡¿Dónde demonios estas rubita?!


	8. ¡(Tn) para presidenta!

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

Al poco rato, Katsuki encontró a (Tn). Alzó su brazo derecho con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Mis explosiones se desatan con el sudor de mis palmas. Es algo como secretar nitroglicerina que luego se detonará al ser tocada-explicó llevando su mano a la especie de granada que tenía en el brazo.-Ahora, si las especificaciones son como las mandé hacer, entonces puedo almacenar mi nitro-sudor en esta muñequera y...

- _¡Bakugou, detente!-_ ordenó All Might.- _¡La vas a matar!_

-No te preocupes, mi intención no es matarla.¡Sólo derrotarla!

¡BOOM!

 **X**

- _El equipo de héroes...¡gana!_

(Tn) se desplomó en el suelo. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido por culpa de la explosión de Katsuki.

Y encima, después había tenido que seguir peleando con él. Había logrado aguantar bastante bien, pero con consecuencias.

Tras eso fue enviada a enfermería, donde pudo ser curada y ahora estaba durmiendo.

Cuando acabó la clase, Toshinori la visitó.

-Es el segundo día que la veo y esta en este estado. ¡La próxima vez deten la pelea!-regaño Recovery Girl al otro héroe.

-Lo siento, quería detener la pelea pero igual se notaba que-

-Nada de excusas-le dijo golpeandolo con su bastón.-Por suerte la niña sólo tiene que descansar. Pero la próxima vez hazlo.

-Si señora...

Tras unos minutos en completo silencio, la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Sabes, ella se parece a ti.

-Si-respondió con una suave sonrisa el héroe.-Se parece.

Cuando (Tn) regresó a clase, todos sus compañeros la alabaron por haber aguantado la pelea. Aparte que la preguntaron como se encontraba ya que tenía gran parte de los brazos vendados.

-No os preocupéis. Estoy bien-respondió, entonces vio a Katsuki sentado en su silla, (Tn) se acercó llamando su atención.-Me diste una buena paliza Kacchan. ¡A la próxima no permitiré que me ganes!

Estas palabras sorprendieron al chico, pero una sonrisa propia de él apareció en su rostro.

-No creo que lo logres rubita. Parece ser que todavía tendré que protegerte. Me vas a hacer perder el tiempo.

 **X**

Yagi estaba en la sala de profesores revisando la clase que había dado hoy. Esos serían sus primeros pasos para convertirse en futuros héroes.

Aunque su hija era la única que había sido herida de gravedad.

De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin darle mucha importancia, respondió.

-¿Si?

- _¡El segundo día Yagi!¡El segundo día y mi hija ya viene a casa herida!¡Encima durante tu clase!_

Un gran temor empezó a crecer en el pecho del héroe. Esa mujer era realmente era aterradora.

-Emiko...entiendelo...no quería que la pasase algo. El caso es...bueno...no quería parar la pelea ya que sino parecería que tengo favoritis-

- _¡Toshinori Yagi!¡No me pongas excusas!¡Porque sino pienso ir allí y darte una buena patada!¡¿A quedado claro?!_

-Por...supuesto...

 **X**

-¿Podría decirnos que piensas de All Might como profesor?-preguntó una reportera con cansancio, al parecer, nadie les había respondido en todo el día a sus preguntas.

(Tn) se detuvo y lo pensó un rato antes de volver a hablar.

-La verdad es que creo que nos viene bien, a nosotros los estudiantes, tener un profesor como él. Sus experiencias nos pueden ayudar, aparte de que nos puede enseñar a como convertirnos en héroes top. Los que están ahí son los mejores y se necesitan buenos héroes para proteger nuestra sociedad-termino la chica.-Espero que les haya servido, me tengo que ir, sino llegaré tarde.

"¡Es muy amable!" pensaron los reporteros que había allí.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo!-gritó una mujer antes de que (Tn) entrará al recinto.-Realmente, es el único buen comentario que hemos tenido en todo el día.

Las clases comenzaron, aquel día tenían que escoger al presidente de la clase. El problema era...

-¡Yo quiero ser el presidente de la clase!

-¡Eligeme!

-¡Quiero hacerlo también!

-¡Es como una posición de líder!

-¡Eligeme a mi!

Al final, Iida propuso que se hiciera a votación.

-¿Tuve cuatro votos?-cuestionó (Tn) confundida.-¿Quién me voto?

Todos estaban de acuerdo con la elección de que (Tn) fuera la presidenta y Yaoyorozu la vicepresidenta.

Aunque Iida parecía que quería haber ocupado el puesto de la rubia.

 **X**

El resto de la mañana pasó con normalidad, hasta el momento del almuerzo.

Saltó la alarma.

Cundió el pánico entre los estudiantes hasta que Iida logró calmarlos a todos. Esto fue que al parecer habían sido los periodistas los que habían logrado entrar.

-Antes de empezar me gustaría decir algo-habló (Tn).-Creo que sería mejor que Iida fuera el presidente de la clase. Hoy ha demostrado ser perfecto para este trabajo.

Todos apoyaron la idea e Iida aceptó el puesto. Ahora la clase lo había apodado "señor salida de emergencia".

Lo que nadie sabía era que no había sido una falsa alarma, una de las puertas de la academia había sido destruida, y eso que estaba sellada.

-¿Un reportero ordinario puede hacer algo como esto?-cuestionó el director en alto para si mismo.-Alguien está detrás de esto-susurró mirando la puerta con las manos detrás de la espalda.-¿Un ser maligno ha entrado a la escuela?¿O quizás esto fue una declaración de guerra?


	9. ¡Villanos en la academia!

Gmail: lorena.edogawa@gmail

Cuenta en Instagram: lorena_edogawa.

-Sobre las habilidades fundamentales de heroísmo que estudiaremos hoy, se ha decidido que vais a ser supervisados por un grupo de tres hombres conformado por mi, All Might y otra persona.

-Sensei, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Sero a Aizawa.

-Ser el héroe que todos necesitan, así se trate de una inundación o cualquier otro desastre. Hoy haremos ensayo de rescate. Esta vez es totalmente decisión de cada uno si usáis o no el traje de héroe. Algunos trajes posiblemente no se adapten a la tarea en cuestión-explicó el profesor.-El área de entrenamiento esta bastante lejos por lo que iremos en autobús. Eso es todo, iros preparando.

 **X**

La clase comenzó de forma normal, conocieron a Trece pero al parecer, All Might no iría a dar la clase.

Pero la tranquilidad no duró por mucho tiempo.

-¡Eso es todo! Tenéis mi gratitud por escucharme tan atenta y tan paciente-agradeció Trece inclinandose.

-¡Es asombroso!-dijo entusiasmada Uraraka.

-¡Bravo!¡Bravo!-aplaudió Iida.

-Bien,-cortó Aizawa los halagos.-Primero lo primero...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, las luces tintinearon. El profesor se giró justo a tiempo para ver un tipo de vórtice en medio del lugar.

De este salió una mano y después un rostro cuyo cabello era de azul celeste. Tras eso, un gran número de villanos empezaron a salir del portal.

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestionó Kirishima.-¿Esto es como el examen de admisión?

-¡No os movais!¡Son villanos!-gritó Aizawa poniéndose sus gafas amarillas.

-Sensei, ¡¿qué hay de las alarmas anti-intrusos?!-cuestionó Momo.

-Por supuesto que tenemos algunos, pero...-respondió Trece sin saber que decir.

-Encima estamos en un lugar aislado, alejado de la escuela-habló (Tn) con seriedad apretando sus puños con fuerza.-Justo cuando hay una clase programada, parece que deben tener un objetivo bastante claro.

-Concuerdo contigo-comentó Todoroki.

-¡Trece, procede a la evacuación de los estudiantes-mandó Eraser preparándose para pelear.-¡Estos villanos saben como tratar con los sensores!¡Es posible que tengan a alguien que pueda interferir con ellos!¡Kaminari!-llamó al chico capaz de lanzar rayos.-¡Intenta tú también contactar a la Yūei!

-¡Sensei!¡¿Peleará contra ellos?!-cuestionó Midoriya.-¡Incluso si suprimes sus particularidades, hay muchos de ellos! El estilo de batalla de Eraserhead es capturar a los enemigos después de borrar sus poderes. Lo que significa que atacar de frente no es lo más conveniente.

-Un héroe tiene más de un truco bajo la manga-el pro héroe dijo sin girarse.-¡Trece, cuento contigo!

Con eso dicho, se lanzó contra los villanos mientras que sus estudiantes iban a la entrada.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirlo-habló el villano del portal apareciendo delante de ellos.-Saludos, somos la Liga de villanos. Pido disculpas por la presunción. Pero nos hemos tomado la libertad de entrar a la Yūei, la base de los héroes, con la finalidad de reunirnos con All Might, el "símbolo de la paz". Y nos preguntábamos si tendríamos la oportunidad de exterminarlo.

Antes de que Trece pudiera usar su peculiaridad, Kirishima y Katsuki se lanzaron contra él. Sus ataques no hicieron nada al villano llamado Kurogiri.

-Seréis dispersados-dijo este envolviendo a los estudiantes.-Torturados. Y asesinados. ¡Cada uno de ustedes!

(Tn) se cubrió la cara para protegerse de la negrura que la estaba bloqueando la visión.

De repente sintió que caía, abrió los ojos sólo para ver que estaba a punto de estrellarse en el suelo.

-¡(Tn)!-gritó una voz.

Al mirar su procedencia, descubrió que era Katsuki. Este utilizó sus explosiones para llegar hasta ella y luego cogerla en brazos, al final cayendo seguros en el suelo.

Entonces se fijaron en su entorno, estaban en la zona en ruinas.

 **X**

Katsuki, Kirishima y (Tn) aguantaron derrotando a los villanos que había allí hasta que lograron salir de la zona en ruinas.

Para entonces, All Might ya se había unido a la batalla, pero parecía estar en problemas.

Por lo que los estudiantes lo ayudaron, aunque al final logró derrotar al Nomu y los demás profesores llegaron, obligando a los villanos a huir.

La policía acordonó la zona y arrestó a los villanos que quedaban, enviando a Izuku y All Might a la enfermería.

-¿Qué tal estáis?-preguntó (Tn) cerrando la puerta acercándose a las camillas donde estaban ambos.

-Sólo unos huesos rotos-respondió el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Creo que al forzarme tanto, mi tiempo como All Might ha disminuido. Pero, ¿cómo estas tu?-cuestionó Toshinori moviendo las manos nervioso.-¿Estas herida o algo?

-Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una voz la interrumpió.

-Voy a entrar-aviso Tsukauchi.

-Oh, ¿conoce tu verdadera forma?-quiso saber Izuku sorprendido.

-Así es, él es Tsukauchi Naomasa, el oficial de policía que es mi mejor amigo-entonces se dio cuenta de algo.-Tsukauchi, te presentó a mi hija, (Tn).

El oficial dirigió su mirada a la chica, le sonrió antes de ofrecer su mano.

-Es un honor conocerte al fin.

-Yo también me alegro-dijo la chica sacudiendo la mano.

 **X**

Izuku estaba en su casa viendo la televisión. Tras el suceso de la USJ, les habían dado unos días libres.

Ahora unos reporteros estaban haciendo unas cuantas preguntas a Midnight y Cementoss.

 _"-¿Los estudiantes salieron heridos?_ _-Los estudiantes apenas sufrieron heridas. Y All Might pudo derrotar a uno de los villanos más problemático-respondió con calma Cementoss._ _-Sólo quedó herido algo grave un estudiante al utilizar su poder. Los demás estudiantes y la hija de All Might están bien-habló Midnight."_

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron como platos. Al darse cuenta del error, Midnight se calló, notando como la sala se sumió en un silencio espectral.

Después del shock inicial, los reporteros comenzaron a lanzar sus preguntas.

El apocalipsis había comenzado.


End file.
